


Soaking Wet Fools

by RussoItalianoooo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussoItalianoooo/pseuds/RussoItalianoooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One decision, one bad decision that Liam is now determined to fix.... that is, if he can make it in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaking Wet Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this reconciling style slightly fluffy Ziam fic with a couple short Larry references. :)

Liam was running as fast as he possibly could, it was getting late and the sun was beginning to set, rain was pouring and he had on no jacket, no wallet with him, and his shoes were untied but there he was, running, panting and crying with the pain of every step and the thought of missing what he was running to. He hopped up from the couch in a flash and so suddenly, startling Harry and Niall who yelled and ran after him a bit before turning back to get in their car to go looking for him. Liam is taking a shortcut though, there will be no sign of him on the main roads, those roads where there is just too much traffic to slow him down. He tries to focus but the thoughts of his words cut him deep. ''Just fucking go then, I don't love you anymore alright, if you wanna go off with Louis to some stupid art shit fine, leave me!!''

 

How could he have said that to the person he loved more than life itself, more than his own family, than food, money, more than he could even bring him self to understand at times. It all hit him like a ton of bricks, especially as he watched Zayn getting on right after Louis, it was blurry through the gate and the water from the rain and his tears blurred and stung his eyes but he was sure it was them.''Zayn!!.... Louis!!'' but they couldn't hear him, the chatter, the rain, the other trains coming and going just drowned his fragile voice out. 

 

He backs up and runs to a leap onto the gate getting caught by the ankle of his jeans and falling to the ground into a mucky puddle on the other side. The slight pain shooting through his ankle didn't stop him from forcing himself up and tearing after that train as his friends were the last two now boarding. ''Louis and Zayn, wait!!'' he yelled out, screaming from the pain in his ankle, in his chest, crying and reaching out like a helpless and lost little child. When they finally heard him and looked at the sight approaching they were scared. Zayn immediately dropped his bags and ran to Liam to help him, with Louis right behind.

 

Bam!! they crash together and hit the ground, Liam falling onto Zayn and crying out ''I'm sorry!! baby I am so fucking sorry please, stay I love you, I was wrong, I didn't mean what I said, please stay, stay, just STAY!!!!'' Liam kept repeating those words, he was frantic and crying and a mess, and just as Louis ran up Zayn shut him up and pressed his lips hard into Liam's, clenching at his hair that was dirty from falling into the muck and ripping him away. ''OK, OK I get it you want me to stay, I'll stay, but don't you ever!! fucking do this to me again Liam do you hear? ever because.... becau- you made me so sick, and hurt and drowned out it really sucked babe.'' Louis grabbed them up and could see Liam grasp at his ankle in pain and he helped Zayn to support him to the train to get their bags that they had dropped down, the train had left them in the process and Liam and Zayn now had sore throats from screaming over the sounds in the rain.

 

''You two idiots couldn't have figured this out before we had to be out here in the rain, lord knows a cold is coming along for the lot of us.'' Fine one to talk, he has his own problem to deal with when they get back because he and Harry hardly ended on proper terms just the same.

 

''Zayn, we need to talk when we get back, no joking or fighting, just talking, this can't happen again, I won't be able to handle it this time....'' A nod, just a tired nod, Louis and Liam sling their wet and dirty bags over their free arms and help a limping Liam to the car screeching to a halt and honking at them. Niall and Harry figured out where he would probably be going.  
They rush out and help Liam into the car and grab the bags from the boys. Harry and Louis share lingering glances but just look down and away and hop into the front. Niall gets in back with Liam and Zayn who sit on the right side of the car.

 

Zayn reaches over to Liam's knee and grabs the dirty hand wresting there, intertwining their fingers, they stare into each others eyes and see what they almost were stupid enough to let go of so easily. Fools, simply two soaking wet fools.... beautiful ones though, who spend the rest of the ride resting on each other with their hands still intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little one shot, thanks for reading it.  
> Tumblr: palikstylinson.tumblr.com


End file.
